


Bloe me a kiss under the misteltoe

by Veganella_ur_aunt_Snix



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Kiss LEAKED, Bechloe Kiss Leak, Bechloe making out, F/F, Girls Kissing, Grumpy Beca, Grumpy cat Beca, Happy doge Chloe, I can't get over the bechloe kiss leak I must write it down to preserve it forever, Kissing, Making Out, Surprise Kissing, bechloe - Freeform, bechloe endgame, bechloe kiss, i don't even know these dudes names they are just props to endgame, some dudes as props
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veganella_ur_aunt_Snix/pseuds/Veganella_ur_aunt_Snix
Summary: Beca shows Chloe HOW IT IS DONE under the misteltoe. One shot Xmass fluff with our favourite Bechloe kissy faces - prompted by the Bechloe Kiss Officially Leaked 2020. Happy Holigays!
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Kudos: 29





	Bloe me a kiss under the misteltoe

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched PP3 because I refuse to acknowledge anything else than Bechloe endgame. So I created this to describe the Kiss. I don't even know these dudes names nor do I care, I just used them as props. This is my first shot at trying to write here, tell me if you liked it! 
> 
> P.S. Ooh girl, you can listen to Electric Eel by MGMT to get into the mood.

So Xmas was coming and Chloe laughed. She was laughing just because Xmas was coming, and now she laughed at this dude trying to kiss her under the misteltoe. There was no actual mistletoe, just the giant columns of the entrance, but he claimed there was a mistletoe in the air somewhere. He was so eager like a puppy is eager to lick your face, hilarious with puppy breath and generous sprays of saliva, a round tummy and a wagging tail. At this moment, she felt nothing but joy for him. He made her laugh, but then again, most anyone and anything made Chloe laugh. It wasn't that big an accomplishment with the most bubbly cheerleader ever to grace Barden University. She was born to laugh, share happiness with others and cheer people on. 

She laughed simply because she was naturally grateful and felt joy for whatever she experienced. She laughed at Xmas, she laughed at Easter, she laughed at work, at school, outside, at home, she laughed with the Bellas, she laughed going to sleep at night and laughed waking up. She laughed because flowers were blooming and their delicious scent reached her nose with fresh air, she laughed because the birds were chirping, she laughed at whiskers on kittens, she laughed at all her favourite things. She laughed because the sun was rising - okay, maybe this was the one and only thing that didn't make her laugh, but only because she overslept it every time! But she knew herself enough to be sure that if she ever managed to be awake at sunrise and not passing out from another crazy Bella party after winning another competition, she would have laughed at sunrise as well. She knew she absolutely would laugh with gratitude at the first sun rays breaking the dark clouds, painting the world in rosy happy colors and chasing away the gloom and darkness. Just like Chloe's warm, good hearted disposition chased away the dark clouds of Beca's sadness and gloom.   
Chloe herself was the joy and sunshine of any room or setting she entered. Not even grumpy cat Beca could block her out for long, no matter how much she hissed, scowled and spurted with aca-contempt at first. When Chloe decided that they will become fast friends and that indeed, Beca must join the Bellas, there was no turning back. 

Chloe returned from her most favourite memory of her life - a stark naked Beca giving her own naked body the intense, stolen look, while harmonizing Titanium in the shower together. She returned to this dark haired dude and his antics and smiled, automatically, as if on auto pilot. Something was now definitely missing and started gnawing at Chloe's mind. Couldn't she feel more than just this, just this regular joy around this dude? Or any other dude for that matter? This was so superficial. Not fake, or not genuine, but superficial as just not touching anything deeply in her. Like there would be a layer of her normal, happy default reaction to dudes and men, like her default reaction to practically everything. And under this natural reaction layer, her heart was completely asleep. Her heart was asleep! Under the layer of joy she was completely indifferent. Sure, it was NICE if this dude or other was there, when he was there... but it was also nice, if he wasn't there! Like a classical textbook, out of sight, out of mind situation. She wouldn't truly miss a man! She wouldn't miss a man any more than she would miss a particular kind of fruit in the summer, for about 20 seconds or less, when she would immediately realise there was so many other delicious fruite in full season at the same time. Why was this handsome, tall hunk nothing but a puppy to her? A pet? A dog in uniform? Sure, she would caress him roughly, tug at his ears, ruffle his hair like fur, and happily play with him, just like she would play-wrestle a shiba inu on a lawn.. and that's it. How was this supposed to be love? How was this even supposed to be a relationship? Friendship? Laugh-ship?   
  
He tried going for her mouth, but she was laughing so much, he kept on missing. He was trying dip her over like that one famous soldier dipping over the nurse in Times square after the war and kissing. But somehow Chloe wiggled and jiggled out of it! She just gave him a few quick pecks, on his cheeks, sort of peppered him with these chaste and dry little pecks, and continied laughing him off. He was trying over and over to embrace Chloe to dip her over, but somehow, she would just - kind of deflect his wet, eager mouth. And still laugh! 

Grumpy Beca Mitchell stomped outside in her shiny golden little jacket, looking for ... who, no, what - what was she looking for? She came over to the big columns, and some dude in a black tuxedo came out, stepped so close to her and tried to chat her up. She winced impatiently at him and looked away, Then she saw exactly what she was looking for. She saw exactly who it was she was missing. She saw Chloe being dipped and bent by some tall dark dude in a uniform. Apparently he was trying to dip Chloe over and kiss her. Chloe was just laughing him off and bending over but then completely avoid his mouth.   
  
Beca felt her face heat up and her heart pounding. She immediately had enough of all these dudes and their nonsense. So Beca just hit the tuxedo dude's chest with her flat palm and said:

\- Not now, dude. Gotta show them, HOW IT'S DONE. 

Beca smiled now brightly like sunshine and sauntered over, like on a catwalk, just two cat steps over to her Chloe, and reached for her beautiful ginger. She pulled at Chloe's dark blazer and pulled her out of that other dude's arms. Chloe beamed at her happily, and reached with both arms for Beca's jacket, accidentally grabbing Beca by her chest. Chloe didn't understand where her grumpy kitten came from, but was so happy and relieved. She was not only rescued from that dude nonsense that was going nowhere! She was now also feeling things deeply, like she should! How did Beca know to just come and rescue her just like that?   
  
Beca pulled Chloe by her arm into more free space by the columns, grabbed her face with her hands and just went in for a deep kiss. Finally. After all this time. After all this time of longing, tension, teasing, flirting, almost kissing, always caressing. Chloe felt so much, she almost exploded now. Her heart pounded in her chest, she felt her knees go weak, she felt enormous pleasure and enormous heat radiating all over her body, especially between her legs. Chloe responded with a happy whimper, and returned the kiss deeply. They let their tongues meet and both Chloe and Beca felt like they were shocked with the electricity of pleasure and love. Beca was still holding her face and now ground her body into Chloe's. Chloe moaned into Beca's mouth, gently touched the back of Beca's head and let both her arms go down Beca's body. Beca drank pleasure from Chloe's mouth, thirsty and savouring her like she would drink water in a hot desert. Beca grabbed Chloe's face even more firmly, caressed her hair and shifted her entire body weight into Chloe. Chloe received Beca's tiny weight, and still kissing her deeply, she held Beca firmly with her left arm while her right hand sled down Beca's side to grab and lift Beca's bum. Beca then was able to immediately wrap her legs around Chloe's hips. Chloe was now standing, holding her tiny Beca wrapped around her and they still kissed. This was the hottest stuff ever. Hot girl stuff. Chloe felt so much pleasure bubbling inside of her and crawling up her chest she had to break off the kiss, leaned her head back and laughed. Beca laughed in response, jumped down, Chloe then grabbed her hand and pulled her away, and they ran. They ran away giggling, laughing, as if they just drank sparkling wine. They ran away to their new life with even more deep kissing.


End file.
